Death of Finn: Monday June 7, day 24
by philcole
Summary: April visits Will in the hospital. His sister grills him about his lovers and causes another medical crisis. Ryder and Unique renew their feud. Sue battles Lieutenant Gerard.
1. Chapter 1

P

Monday June 7, day 24

April visits McKinley to see Will. Figgins tells her he's in the hospital.

Kurt, Rachel and Santana talk about going back to New York. They decide to leave together on Thursday.

April visits Will in the hospital. He tells her about Emma and other things. She kisses him, leaving a few big lipstick stains.

Will's sister enters the hospital as April leaves Will's room. She asks a nurse who she is.

Over lunch, Rachel, Kurt and Santana decide to visit Will.

Will's sister grills him about April and other women. He gets excited and has a convulsion.

Rachel, Kurt and Santana arrive at the hospital and are told Will is back in crisis. Will's sister talks to them, making vague remarks. She senses Rachel's feelings. Rachel starts crying. Santana slaps Will's sister.

As New Directions assembles, Santana calls Artie with the news. They decide, Blaine, Tina and Sam should go to the hospital while the others rehearse.

Holly arrives at the hospital. Will's sister grills her.

The Spanish teacher decides Ryder and Unique should substitute for Tina and Blaine in their duet. They haven't spoken for two months and get angry

The doctor comes out and announces Will is recovering. He asks Will's sister what happened. She's vague but Santana listens and understands.

Tina, Blaine and Sam arrive at the hospital. Kurt greets them outside and tells them what happened.

Lieutenant Gerard leads mounties through the woods. He tells them to wait for ½ hour as he advances.

Remaining members of New Directions sing Let there be Peace on Earth.

Sue and Lieutenant Gerard have a vicious, bloody fight until both are unconscious. As Gloria Allred approaches the bodies, she is surrounded by mounties.

Half-asleep, Will babbles deliriously. A nurse holds his hand


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday June 8, day 25

Will's doctor comes in and finds the nurse holding Will's hand. She tells the doctor to not let Will's sister see him.

Unique approaches Ryder between classes. Ryder cuts him off with one question: was it Unique after him as a boyfriend or Wade as a friend? Ryder leaves Unique thinking.

The doctor stops Will's sister from seeing him. She storms off.

A Canadian lawyer tells Gloria Allred about her charges.

Will dreams of all his women and wakes to the nurse. She tells him about his new symptoms and tries to get him to remember what triggered it. He gets anxious again.

When New Directions gathers, Unique is missing. They start arguing and most of them leave.

Kitty tracks down Ryder outside. She consoles him and explains her hair. They walk away holding hands as it starts raining. Artie sees them.

Back in the choir room Jake, Marley and Sugar sing two of Marley's songs. Artie returns and whispers to the Spanish teacher about what he saw. The Spanish teacher tells them he'll call them later with song selections.

Sue revives in a Canadian hospital. A nurse explains her injuries, including gangrene.

Home alone, Unique sings Somewhere over the Rainbow and gulps down many pills.

On the way to the hospital Jake and Marley talk about Kitty and Ryder.

The therapist talks to Will about his treatment. He babbles, using the names of his women interchangeably.

Ryder visit's Unique's home. Her mother says he;s not there. They hear noises and search the house. They find Unique unconscious in the basement.

The therapist talks to Will's doctor about his condition and his sister. The doctor gets interrupted to talk to Jake and Marley. They leave.

As the ambulance takes Unique, Ryder calls Kitty. He's too shaken up to go anywhere.

Over dinner Beiste and Ken Tanaka talk about Will. He gets mad because he's losing to him again. He leaves.

The intern tends to Unique, recognizing him.

Sam, Mercedes and Kitty arrive to take Ryder home.

Alone at Marley's home, Jake and Marley decide to have sex. They sing Tonight I celebrate my love for you. As they undress, the phone rings. They continue as Kitty tells about Unique.

AS New Directions gathers, Will's nurse tells them they can't stay and can't sing. Neither Will nor Unique can see visitors for days.

Driving home, they sing Make the World go Away.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday June 9, day 26

The intern talks to Unique's doctor about his treatment plan.

Ryder tells his parents he's too upset to go to school.

The Warblers show up at the school. They've heard about some of the other tragedies and think New Directions is in no condition to sing.

Figgins summons New Directions to the choir room.

Sue's doxtors decide not to cut off her leg.

As New Directions gathers Unique, Ryder and Marley are missing. The Spanish teacher calls Marley's cell phone.

Consoling Ryder in a tight embrace, Marley doesn't answer.

Canadian politicians talk about the possibility of trying Sue in Canada. One of them suggests they try to discover her CIA secrets.

Updating events on television, the reporter suggests McKinley is cursed.

Arriving for the concert Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Kurt talk to Lauren. She tells them the news.

Unique's heart stops beating. The intern revives him as the Warblers sing Bless the beasts and the Children.

Ryder and Marley notice they're missing the concert.

The Warblers sing We are the World.

Figgins speaks of Will and Emma.

Artie talks about Finn.

Beiste talks about what a great couple Will and Emma were.

Joe leads them in a prayer.

Those New Directions members able to do so sing God is watching us from a Distance.

Marley and Ryder arrive at the school as everyone is leaving. Kitty and Jake see them together and get confused..

The therapist talks to Will's sister and mother about putting him in an asylum.

Emma-s cousin finds Artie and tells him she's pregnant and he's the father.

With Kitty silent beside him, Jake calls Marley. She insists she and Marley did nothing improper. Holding the lyrics, Jake sings Did you ever have to make up your Mind?

Sue's doctor agrees to let someone talk to her government secrets, but not until Monday.

Unique's doctor talks to her parents about his prospects for survival.

Will's nurse tells him about the ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday June 10, day 27

On the intercom, Figgins asks New Directions to meet one last time after school.

Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Blaine say a teary goodbye to Rachel, Kurt and Santana. Kurt and Santana tell the persons patting them to probe closer. Rachel uses the x-ray.

The others decide to go to Breadstix for lunch.

In his cell, Puck writes a letter. His cellmate is getting released today. He's looking forward to several hours of privacy. The cellmate is released. He sings an original song.

Over lunch, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine and Artie discuss their futures. Tina talks about her love of animals and sings If I could talk to the Animals.

At JFK Airport Adam's Apples greet Kurt, Santana and Rachel with the theme from Welcome back Cotter. Rachel cracks a smile.

As they leave Breadstix Mercedes asks Artie about his mood. He tells her about the pregnancy. She consoles him with a kiss. Sam notices.

New Directions meets. The Spanish teacher tells them they've been asked to sing at a Lima July 4 concert. Jake, Marley, Kitty and Joe are eager. Sugar says she'll be away. Ryder makes no promises. They dismiss.

Back in the loft, Kurt, Rachel and Santana talk about everything. When they mention Becky, Santana remembers Britney.

Britney is discussing the time machine with an engineer when her cell phone rings. When Santana tells her about Becky, Britney tells her not to worry. She's going to fix everything. Santana is stupefied.

Figgins, Roz, Beiste and Kitty attend Becky's wake.

Puck is joined in his cell by a country singer arrested for being drunk and disorderly after a gig. He sings the Green, green grass of Home.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday June 11, day 28

In the Jurassic era, Britney tries to get a tyrannosaurus rex to dance with her and is eaten.

In ancient Rome, Britney sings in the Colosseum and gets eaten by lions.

In Medievel France, Britney sings Come on baby, light my Fire and gets burned at the stake.

Santana wakes up screaming. Kurt comes running.

Mrs. Sylvester holds a rifle at a 99-year-old German woman. She confesses she was a male prison guard at a concentration camp. He had a sex change operation a few years after the war and dressed his wife as a man. After the wife's death she allowed the secrets to be released so everyone assumed his wife was the male guard.. Mrs. Sylvester leads her out.

Santana tells Kurt about Britney's plans. He tells her to call Artie.

Will's nurse sings A Spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go Down as she gives him his medicine. She gives him a simple memory test and he struggles.

Between classes, Sugar finds Jake and asks him to join her and two friends on a trip to Europe this summer. He hesitates, but she reminds him he owes her a favor.

At Becky's funeral a choir of developmentally disabled children sings There's got to be a morning After.

Santana calls Artie about Britney. He says they should visit her in Boston this weekend. He'll take a train and she can join him in New York.

Puck and his cellmate work on an original song.

Ryder talks to Unique's parents about everything. They console him.

Jake and Kitty study a huge stack of classic records at her house. She tells him they were her grandmother's. She tells him to take a stack home and find songs that represent his feelings about herself, Marley and Sugar. She'll do the same for him, Ryder and Puck.

Wade becomes conscious, and doesn't know who Unique is.

As Will's nurse starts her shift, she suggests that the doctor give him one of his own tests.

Back in her hotel in Uruguay, Mrs. Sylvester reads a cryptic letter telling her Sue is in trouble.

.


End file.
